


Born to be free. Born to be great.

by TheAutumn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Arabella says f.ck Albus, Black Family Drama, Blood Magic, Culture, Death Magic, F/M, Family Magic, Female Harry Potter, Grey wizards, Gryffindors aren't perfect, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry is a bit mad but its ok, He is still an ass, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, I do NOT support J.R, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Mentor Severus Snape, Moral Ambiguity, Necromancy, Not all Slytherins are evil but they can be complicated, Not everything black and white, Other, Peverells are a bit crazy too, Politics, She can see dead people, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Politics, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Voldemort is still insane as f"ck, dark wizards, not super evil Albus but not a saint either, wild magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAutumn/pseuds/TheAutumn
Summary: When they looked at her they all saw what they wanted to see. They saw the eyes of Lily or Jame's hair and smirk full of mischief. They say "You look like your father with your mother's eyes."What they failed to see is the steel behind her green eyes or the smile which could freeze hell itself. It seems that they have forgotten who James Potter's mother was.One very dangerous witch. Notorious Dorea Black.And that was their mistake.Where Dorea Abigail Potter takes more after her grandmother. And that changes everything.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Firewhiskey, but will problem be with a Slytherin, femHarry Potter/?undecided
Comments: 11
Kudos: 182





	Born to be free. Born to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> Englis is not my native language so I apologise in advance for my horrid mistakes.

Chapter 1. 

As long as she could remember Dorea never felt loved or accepted. 

There was a time she believed she could earn it. Like when she tried so hard to be the best in school. Dorea believed her aunt would be proud, she would hug her like she did with her horrible cousin, she would smile at her, not the usual sneer of disgust. She believed even Vernon would have nothing bad to say.

She was given two weeks in her cupboard and very little to eat.

She was accused of cheating.She was accused of taken attention from their great son, they pride and joy. 

Her aunt slapped her and said she was her mother's daughter.

Dorea cried all night. She didn't understand what she did wrong. Her parents were two drunks without a proper job, surely her love for knowledge and desire to study made her different from them?

Next time she tried to earn their approval by doing all the house work. She learned their favourite meals, she clean the house, she looked after the garden.

They say it was the price for keeping her in the house. They said she was worthless and nothing but a freak, just like her mother.

Dorea cried again. 

One day she turned her teacher's hair blue. Petunia looked disgusted, Vernon slapped her in the face. It was the first time. But not the last.

She was different, strange and abnormal, she was clever and beautiful and they _hated_ her because Dudley wasn't.

Big D hated her too. He loved to bully her, he loved to hit her. He used to say they weren't family, not really. His mother hated his aunt. She never spoke about her. She said her sister was dead to her long before the car crash. Dorea meant nothing to them. Just a burden. 

Dorea cried again and again. She told him she just wanted to be loved, to be accepted by them. He laughed in her face.

When he told his parent they laughed some more. Petunia said she will never love her. She said it was a pity she didn't die with her bloody parents.

The next day Dorea found herself on the roof of a building. The school called her relatives. It was the day Vernon finally snapped. He almost choke her.He yelled and yelled at her. All _"a freak..a burden..should be dead."_ His fists met her tiny face, Dorea thought her rib was broken too. She was bleeding and couldn't see, she wanted it to stop. But she was so very weak, nothing against Vernon. Petunia finally stopped him. She heard something about " _The freaks might know. You can't kill her. They will come for us"._

More then anything she hoped the freaks will finally come. She wanted someone like her, someone to help her..but days went and none came.

Until the day, when after another "lesson" from Vernon..That day he went so far she couldn't move, her face was a mess, she couldn't breath, she couldn't scream. He tried to drоwn her in the bathroom. He was laughing. Petunia was screaming, Dudley was crying.

And Dorea wanted him dead.

It was that day Dorea decided she didn't care anymore. She didn't want they love or acceptance. It was the day she promised to be better, stronger then them. That day she realised that in this world she could only count on herself and only trust herself. She didn't wait for those freaks anymore. Clearly they didn't care ether.

Dorea Abigail Potter made a promise. They all would regret her tears and hurt, they would regret every word of hate, every drop of her blood. She made a promise to never be weak again.

That night laying in her small cupboard under the stair.. Dorea Black was reborn. 

And she never cried again.


End file.
